


Mom's Boyfriend

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Bribery, Dubious Consent, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Gay, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Parent/Child Incest, Peeping, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Brenda comes home with a new boyfriend, unaware that she'd also brought her son a new boyfriend.
Relationships: Clive & Brenda Triton, Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 22





	Mom's Boyfriend

Luke stared up at the third shitty stranger his mom had brought home this month. He had to hand it to her, she does know how to pick them. This one didn't seem like he did much of anything besides write conspiracy theories and slip drugs into girl's drinks at the bar. He looked clean, on the outside, sort of dorky, he was wearing a pair of cracked glasses as Brenda tried to explain to Luke who he was. 

"This is Clive-" she started, and Clive waved, seemingly nervous about being here. Luke glared up at him, and he looked away, obviously uncomfortable. "Clive- this is Luke." 

Luke huffed, and Brenda gave Clive a gentle slap on the back, "Have fun for a second- i'll be back-" 

" Alright-" Clive said, watching her leave. As soon as she was out of earshot, Clive turned to Luke, a smug look on his face. 

"What are  _ you  _ so happy about?" 

" If things go well for the rest of the night- you'll probably be seeing a lot more of me~ I didn't know she had kids, got any siblings?"

"No-"

"Perfect~" 

"W-what do you mean  _ perfect _ ??" Luke asked, taking a small step back. Clive just shook his head, " that means we'll get to spend time together while she's at work-" 

"D-don't you have a job too?! You bum!" 

"I'm rich." 

" … " Luke was quiet, rich- he was rich? He sure didn't look like it .. 

Luke watched him go back to normal as his mom came back downstairs. She was still wearing the same dress, only, whatever she had drank earlier, seemed to set in. Clive nervously smiled, "you feeling alright?" He asked, and Luke watched him carefully put his hand around her waist, keeping her close to him. " Hm~? Ohh i'm fineee" Brenda said. 

She swore she could party like she was nineteen, despite her being about ten years older than Clive, who didn't mind the age gap. He walked out with her, and Luke stood there, wondering where they were going …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Mom!" Luke yelled, tugging at Brenda's sleeve. She was on the phone, cooking at the same time as Luke pulled at her sleeve. "Mamaaa!" He whined, and she finally snapped, turning towards him. 

"What is it? Don't you see I'm busy, Lukey?" She said, stirring the pot of greens. Luke anxiously took his phone from his pocket, "He's a criminal! He killed twelve people!" Luke said. He'd done some research on Mr Dove, who was currently asleep on their couch, after what Brenda described as "a long night of fun stuff." 

They'd been partying every night or something, only this morning his mom decided to just make breakfast instead of going out to eat with her  _ boyfriend.  _ Ugh. Luke hated that word so much, and he hated that guy too. " … I'll call you back-" Brenda said, hanging up. Luke put his arm down, and Brenda gave him a displeased look, "Luke, I already know …"

"Wha?! You know and you still like him! He's crazy!"

"He's gotten help since then- and that was a very long time ago, almost eight years. I promise I wouldn't bring someone dangerous around you, you're my only baby, and I love you, okay? I promise there's isn't  _ anything  _ to be afraid of."

"M-mom- he  _ killed  _ people-" Luke said, and Brenda sighed. "So? You know, your dad wasn't too innocent either, but you have to learn to forgive people. Sometimes they're just misguided, or misunderstood- my point is, It's not fair for you to judge him on something that you know nothing about." She said, going back to stirring whatever was in that pot. 

Luke stood there for a second, before whining quietly. This was nonsense! Not fair at all! Luke stomped away, going into the living-room. He was here all the time now, just laying around while his mom cooks and cleans. Luke wanted to hit him, but he knew he'd get in trouble for that, and he didn't wanna get in trouble … so he just looked at him. He was wearing slightly. Formal clothes, but he was definitely drunk, or- hungover? Luke wasn't too sure about how all of this worked. 

He reached out, putting his hand on Clive's shoulder. He wasn't sure what he was planning to do, but he started to shake him, "wake up!" He whined, not getting a response at first. 

Clive was quiet, but Luke could sense that he was awake. He sighed, "i know what you did- if you hurt my mom i'm gonna tell everyone and run you out of town-!" 

"Ugh .. why would I hurt her?"

"Because you killed people!"

"Those people deserved it. I like your mom." Clive mumbled, sitting up a little. He looked so different with his hair all messed up, Glasses sitting on the floor, shirt partially undone. Luke blushed, staring at his chest. He had slightly pronounced breasts, Luke wanted to throw something at them to watch it bounce off. He huffed, No, now's not the time for those kinds of thoughts. "You stink! Why don't you go take a bath!?" 

" … Hm~ you wanna take a bath with me?" Clive asked, stretching as he stood up. Luke went red, "No!" 

"Yeah?"

"Noo! Never! I only take baths with my mom!" 

"You still take baths with your mom?" Clive asked, a sly smirk coming to his face.

Luke froze … he put his hands over his face, completely embarrassed. "N-no .." he said, looking away. He tensed as Clive put a hand on his head, "I didn't stop taking baths with my mom until I was thirteen either-" Clive said, before walking off towards the kitchen. Luke listened as Clive greeted his mom, hearing them kiss. 

Gross! Gross! Gross! Nasty! 

Clive said something, and Brenda gasped, before laughing loudly. Luke wondered what they were talking about, so he walked towards the kitchen. 

Luke peekes around the wall, seeing Clive mumbling into his mom's ear, his arms around her waist. She was grinning from ear to ear, giggling at whatever he was saying. Luke wanted to stop him, to punch him in his knees and break his legs, but … well, he hadn't seen his mom this happy since the divorce. He wanted Clive gone, but he  _ did _ want his mom to have someone she liked. Even if it wasn't his dad … Luke watched them, Clive wasn't really doing anything bad to her, he hadn't been this whole time. 

At least he actually seemed interested, like he wanted to be around her. Luke was expecting him to act like a deadbeat, and just lay around their house, eating their food, watching his mom clean up and work and do everything while he just sits there with his hand in his pants. 

Clive looked down at Luke, who squinted at him. Luke wanted Clive to know that he was on to him, he still didn't trust him, but Clive .. didn't seem to get that message. He slid his hand up Brenda's shirt, biting at her neck, kissing and licking her ear. She snorted, pushing at his arm, saying something about Luke being in the other room. Clive said something into her ear, and for some reason, she relaxed, slowly bending over the counter as he-

  
  


Nooo!

Luke pulled away, heart racing as he just … ran. He ran right out the front door, slamming it shut, continuing to run. He ran even faster when he heard an extremely loud moan coming from inside. 

Non ononono! 

He didn't wanna see that! Clive did that on purpose! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke sat in the back seat of the car. It was new. His dad had taken the car with him when he left, so Clive .. got them a new one. Brenda was driving, she looked excited, usually she would drop Luke off at school, and then go as fast as she could to work, but. Since Clive was here, she could just go to work first, and Clive could take Luke to school. This way, neither of them would be late, and they wouldn't have to waste money on a rental car. Luke hummed, looking at Clive, who kept poking Brenda, like a little kid. He kept saying how he was gonna miss her, nodding along to whatever she told him to do after she went to work. When she finally stopped at her office, and unbuckled her seatbelt, the two had a really stupid moment where they were just- being really lovey with each other. For some reason, Clive was always mumbling things to her, making sure Luke couldn't hear anything. 

Luke crossed his arms, staring at Clive. He needed to get to school. He watched as Clive turned to him … and grinned, starting to just- 

_ Make out with his mom _

As if he wasn't sitting.  _ Right there. _ Luke stared at them, before he covered his face, "Mom!" He yelled, and Brenda sighed, "I'm going~!" She said. Clive chuckled, and Luke looked up just in time to see him flick his tongue across his lip, a look that said, "what, you want some too?" 

Luke looked away, Clive got out of the car, getting in on the drivers side.

Now it was just them, alone in this car. 

"Stop touching my mom like that! I don't wanna see it!" Luke said, and Clive hummed. He started the car, "well, if i can't do it to her- I guess I'll just have to start doing it to you, right?" 

"H-huh?? No way! If you come anywhere near me I'll call the police and you'll go to jail for a whole ten years!"

"Nice- then when I get out, you'll be all grown up~ you better not get any boyfriends until then-" 

"B-boyfriends!?" 

"Well yeah- you like boys don't you?"

"How do  _ You  _ know that?!" 

" … well, not to be judgemental- but … you're wearing a skirt" 

"So?!" Luke crossed his arms, "maybe I like wearing skirts, did you ever think about that?" He said. Clive shrugged, pulling out of the parking lot. "I guess~" he said. "Old man. I bet you lived back in the day when people would get beat up for dressing like this- huh?" 

" … wh- Luke, how old do you think I am?" 

"Thirty-"

"No-"

"Fourty!"

" … no-"

"... Thirty five?"

"Luke- i'm 23. " Clive said, and Luke blanked out for a second. 

"At least that's what i told your mom- between you and me though, I'm nineteen-" Clive said, and Luke gasped. "What? You lied to her!" He yelled.

Clive giggled, "You're so cute! I'm joking-" he tried to assure Luke, but Luke barely believed him. "Old man." He mumbled. 

"Well, if I'm old- then is your mom an old lady?"

"Did you just call my mom an old lady?"

"Did  _ you  _ just call your mom an old lady?" 

"... Shut- up!" Luke said, getting really frustrated with this guy. He always looked so happy too. "i wish she was my mom sometimes-" 

"That's weird- you kiss your mom like that?" 

"Well- no- of course not. But I don't really even have a mom." 

"...  _ Is that why you're like this? _ " 

"Like that?"

"Like- n-nevermind .." Luke sighed. What he doesn't know can't hurt him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke decided to take the bus home from school, which meant he had to partially walk home. He ended up getting distracted, so he was a little late. His mom  _ hated  _ when he was late, She'd scold him for hours about it until he felt so terrible that he'd be punctual for the rest of his life. 

He got up to the door, noticing that the lights were on. Usually his mom would be asleep, she must have stayed up to make sure Luke got home … Luke sighed, and opened the door, carrying his bag on his back as he walked inside. Nobody was here, his mom was gone, it was just .. Clive, on the couch, boredly watching tv. He looked up when Luke came in, and smiled, "you're lateee~ your mom threw a fit! You're in big trouble~" 

" Shut it-! You don't get to tell me what to do!" Luke said, shutting the door. Clive smiled, "you wanna come watch TV? I don't really mind you being late, since you're still just a kid and all" Clive said. Luke looked at him … and squinted, slowly shuffling over to the couch. "How come?"

"How come what?"

"How come you don't care?"

Clive shrugged, "what am I? Your dad? I'm just your mom's boyfriend, this kind of stuff is between you two- plus- i wouldn't know what to do anyways." Clive said. Luke sat next to him, holding his bag in his arms. Well, at least Clive wasn't actually trying to be his dad, he was just here … being annoying. 

" … so- you say you're rich but- you don't look like it .." 

"Hm? Oh~ because i don't walk around in a fur coat with a gold tooth?" 

" … well- your glasses are broken- don't you have the money to replace them?" Luke asked. Clive hummed … he shrugged, "I broke them recently, I've just been lazy about getting them fixed." He said, 

Luke mumbled something to himself, " then- that means you could get us whatever we want, right?" 

"... Hmmmm~?" Clive asked, a really happy grin on his face. "What? You want a sugar daddy?"

"Sugar what?! I want a puppy!"

"A puppy? Those are expensive Lukey~" 

"And? Not for you.."

"Mm but why would I get you anything? Always calling me names- saying you hate me-"

"I'll be good …" Luke said, wondering why Clive was making that face at him. 

"Alright … I'll ask your mom about it." 

" Can't you just get me one?" Luke whined. Clive hummed, "well- I  _ could _ \- but you'll have to be  _ really  _ nice if you want me to do it without telling her." Clive said. Luke stared … "what do you want?" He sighed in defeat, watching Clive smile in response. "A kiss-" he said in a playful tone, as if that was … normal. 

Luke turned to stone, and shattered into a million pieces before he moved away from Clive. "H-huh? No way! Pervert!" 

"Not like that- just a kiss on the cheek- you kissed your dad on the cheek didn't you?" Clive asked, and Luke … hesitantly nodded. "but you're not him- so- it's weird!"

"Not really …" 

" … " Luke sighed, and hesitantly crawled over on the couch. "Fine then … t- Turn your face .." he said. And Clive turned, letting Luke get closer. It wasn't until he got a few inches away, that Clive turned, and kissed him for real. 

Luke gasped, laying down on the couch as he was pushed back. He struggled at first, trying to move his arms, scream, do anything at all … but- Clive held onto him, continuing to kiss him, make him squirm underneath him as he opened Luke's mouth with his own. Luke eventually relaxed, whimpering as Clive kissed him, unable to pull away, blushing darkly as a tongue slid across his own. 

Luke closed his eyes, going limp, feeling terror keep him down before Clive pulled away, leaving his mouth wet. Luke panted softly … he'd never been more scared of anything the way he was scared of Clive right now. He laid there, watching Clive look down at his skirt, which had slid up a little bit. 

Clive moved away, "oops" he said. 

"Wha- what do you mean 'oops'?" Luke said, pushing his skirt down. He sat up, and Clive smiled, "oh nothing~ do you know what kind of puppy you want?"

"..." Luke thought about that question, wiping his mouth off … he felt weird, "Um .." he couldn't think. Clive had just kissed him, Clive had just stolen his first kiss. 

This … was- so unfair. Luke wondered if Clive- knew that was his first kiss. Why would Clive do that in the first place? No- this wasn't right, Luke needed to tell someone … 

But- 

"I don't know. I want a fluffy one- that grows to be really big-" Luke said. Clive tilted his head, and Luke looked away … 

" Hm- okaay~ i'm sure they'll have something like that around." Clive said. Luke nodded, and Clive smiled, "don't tell anyone about this, okay? You understand right?" 

"Mm" Luke nodded. 

"Good boy~" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Brenda stared at the dog racing around her living-room. It was barely a puppy, probably a few months old by now. She had Clive by his ear, watching Luke try and catch the puppy, before he tripped and fell. It just barked at him, wanting to play, having infinite energy to do so. 

"Why would you do this without telling me? This isn't your house, you can't just start bringing animals over." Brenda said, and Clive winced. "I know- i'm sorry, he really wanted one though, and i just- want him to like me i guess …" 

Brenda sighed, and let him go. Clive wondered if she used that move on Luke, it hurt to high hell … but Luke looked so happy. He'd finally caught his puppy, and he'd managed to calm it down, talking to it. 

Brenda was scolding Luke about asking Clive for things, telling him that Clive wasn't his piggy bank, and he couldn't just make him buy whatever he wanted just because he had the money. Luke looked over at Clive, who dismissively waved his hand, telling Luke not to worry about it.

When she was done giving them both the talk of their lives, she grabbed her bag from off the couch. "I still have to go to work, you two better be good while I'm gone. No more gifts-  _ i'm talking to you _ ." She said, shooting Clive a look. 

"Come on~"

"No." 

"Fine~ have a good day- love you~!"

She huffed, "you two- don't make a mess, okay?" She said, getting two nods before she left. "Uggh well there goes my chances of getting laid all week-" Clive said, sitting down on the couch. 

Luke huffed, "is that all you're here for? Pervert-"

"Of course not- but it would be nice if i knew I wasn't going to get pushed away tonight- I'm probably gonna have to sleep on the couch-" 

"Really? She didn't seem that mad .."

"Well, you didn't see her initial reaction. She was pretty fucking mad-" Clive said. Luke hummed, and stood up, sitting down on the couch as he pressed his dog's paws. "Don't say bad words in front of peanut."

"Is that what you're naming it?"

"Him. His name is Sir. Peanut butters." 

Clive smiled, going a little red at Luke's name choice. So cute. Luke looked over at him, noticing he was just quietly staring out into space. Luke wondered what he was thinking about, but something told him he didn't wanna know. "That's a really cute name-" Clive sighed, and Luke nodded. 

"Not as cute as your own though, your mom calls you Lukey, right? I think that's just adorable." 

" .. what, you have a crush on me or something?" 

"Hm" Clive said, his smile fading for just a second. He looked like he really had something to say, but he was keeping it in. 

" So how was your first kiss?" Clive asked, Luke immediately looked away, "terrible!" 

"Mm." Clive got up, "well- i'm gonna go get something to eat, if you need anything you know how to call me~" Clive said. 

Luke nodded .. and watched Clive leave … 

Luke wondered if he was taking the bus, why didn't he have his own car? Or was he letting his mom use it-

Luke started to wonder if his mom was doing things with Clive in exchange for .. no, she couldn't be, right? Luke bit his lip, just hoping his mom wasn't doing anything like that.

If she was, he guessed- well, good for her? At least she got something out of it, but still! It shouldn't have to be this way- but who was Luke to talk? He was doing it too! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke carefully made his way down the stairs, listening to the rain pelt the roof of the house as he moved. Clive was asleep on the couch. He was sprawled out, snoring like a pig as he laid there under a thin blanket. Luke wondered if he was cold, he had to be, right?

The stairs creaked under the weight of his feet, right up until Luke got down. Thunder rocked the earth, and Luke flinched, running over to the couch. He looked at it, he would have cuddled up to his mom, but he didn't wanna wake her up after he'd convinced her that he wasn't afraid of thunder anymore. He got a little closer to Clive, opening his blanket, unafraid to get near him at this point. With how much Clive had been feeling him up lately, it was nothing short of a miracle that Luke hadn't already done anything with him. He laid down on top of Clive, pushing that thin blanket off of him. Clive hummed in his sleep, starting to shift from the cold before he was embraced by the warmth of Luke, and the blanket … 

Luke nuzzled him, tensing a little as Clive wrapped his arms around Luke's waist. "Hey baby … what's wrong?" He asked, in a very tired, half asleep voice. 

Luke shook his head, "i wanna sleep here-" he said, and Clive hummed, his hand rubbing against Luke's back. 

All he did was yawn, mumble an "okay" and then go back to sleep, cuddling Luke close to him like he really was just a baby. Luke was quiet, before he heard lightning strike somewhere closeby. He almost screamed, shoving his head into Clive's chest.

Clive was awake by now, blankly looking up at the ceiling. Not because of the thunder or anything, but because Luke was rubbing his leg up against Clive's dick. "Lukey-"

"S-shh!" Luke whined, "I'm fine- go back to sleep!"

"That wasn't what I was gonna say-"

"Noo- just be quiet- please-" Luke said … so Clive did, laying there as Luke held onto him. He wondered how long it would be before Luke realized he was hard. 

Clive continued to pet Luke, who was shaking more than ever. He gripped Clive's shirt, earning a sigh as Clive rolled over on his side, holding Luke close. 

Luke ended up with his leg around Clive's waist, "c-cwive-"

"Shhh-"

"What are you-"

"Hush-" Clive said, kissing the top of Luke's head. He pushed his hips forward, pressing his bulging need against Luke's, which began to twitch when it came in contact with Clive's. Clive bit his lip, and Luke stared down, not knowing what to do. He knew he should cry, he knew he should scream and go run upstairs to tell his mom what was happening. He knew he should hit Clive in the face, but right now, all he could do was lay there. 

Lay there as Clive rubbed their lengths together. Clive's was much bigger than Luke's, and it left Luke speechless, unable to do much of anything besides close his eyes, and make weird noises at the feeling of Clive rubbing against him like that. 

It just- happened out of nowhere, well, maybe not out of nowhere- but he wasn't expecting this? He wasn't expecting Clive to just start grinding against him, or for it to feel this good. Luke quietly breathed, laying his head against the couch, leg stuck to Clive's hip as he was slowly thrusted into submission. He calmed down, listening to Clive mumble nothings to him. "you're such- a cute boy-" Clive mumbled, and Luke felt something leaking from his tip. He balled his fists up, arching forward a little bit before shuddering. He buried his head in Clive's chest, cumming, filling his briefs with hot glaze, immediately worried about ruining the couch. 

Clive moaned, kissing the top of Luke's head. He continued to move, making Luke shake just from being rubbed against. "C-cwive- stopp!" Luke whined, but Clive didn't listen. 

He reached up to Luke, pulling his briefs down. He stared … before grinning, " _ look at this mess, Luke _ -" Clive said into his ear. "I- it's your fault!"

" _ Mm? No- you need to learn to accept responsibility-"  _ Clive said, Luke tensed as Clive dragged his fingers up his length, taking a little of his cum, using it to put his fingers inside of Luke. 

"C-cwive-"

"Shh"

"That- h-hurts-!"

"Keep your voice down- or do you wanna end up like the rest of them?"

Luke's eyes went wide, and he got quiet, hanging onto Clive as he worked his fingers around inside of him. Luke was tight, his body was small, but he was still managing to take two of Clive's fingers. 

Luke clenched his eyes shut, feeling violated beyond belief, whining quietly as Clive spread his fingers out. It hurt, it hurt a lot, but there wasn't anything Luke could do, so he just laid there, wondering why it felt oddly good. 

Clive's fingers got deeper, and Luke arched away from him, feeling a weird tingling sensation in his stomach. Clive stopped, and Luke hiccupped, unaware that he was crying. He tried not to look as Clive lifted his hips up, eyes closed as he pressed his tip to Luke's hole.

He slid forward, able to get it all inside with just one, slow, painful motion. Luke throbbed, his stomach felt so full, and he could see Clive's dick inside of him. Clive moved, and Luke felt like he'd just gotten tazed in the stomach. He was full of butterflies- grabbing Clive, "w-wait! Nhhn" He grit his teeth, and Clive looked down at him. 

He stopped, waiting for whatever Luke wanted him to wait for. He assumed Luke was just having a little trouble adjusting, which was fine. Clive felt good just like this, completely still, feeling Luke's body move on its own around him. He sighed, biting his lip as Luke closed his eyes, biting his fingers. Clive assumed that Luke was okay now, so he started to move. As soon as he did, Luke grabbed his arms, lowering his head as he let out a moan. 

Luke didn't know what the hell he was feeling, but it all changed into a slightly disgusted, embarrassingly aroused mood as Clive mumbled to him, "  _ you look and feel just like her- you're so, nghh- Lukey.. _ " Clive groaned, filling Luke up completely with each thrust. 

the couch started to creak a little as Luke moved around. He continued to make noises, praying his mom couldn't hear any of this. Clive was groaning in his ear, lighting his brain on fire with all of the dirty things he was saying. Luke groaned, feeling Clive kiss his head, before gripping Luke tight. 

Luke thought Clive was mad at him, he was suddenly going so hard, jamming himself in and out of Luke, knocking the boy's legs loose. Luke could barely feel anything below his waist anymore, except his own boner, and his aching hole. Clive was squeezing his ass, slowing down a little as he groped him all over his body. Luke whimpered, before he came again at just the  _ gentle brush  _ of Clive's hand across his junk. 

Clive came too, deep inside of Luke where nobody would ever find it. It was like burying treasure in him, and god did it feel like a huge relief. 

In his few seconds of clarity, Luke passed out, and Clive realized that this might have been a mistake … but then his dick began to throb, and shrink, and he forgot what he was thinking about in the first place.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke listened to the muted sounds of his newlywed parents in the other room. Ever since that first time, he just .. couldn't stop touching himself. He stroked himself, sitting on the floor with his ear against the wall. He could hear the bed creaking, and Clive's moans, asking if he liked it, if it felt good. 

Luke nodded, legs shaking as he tried hard to rub one out. He just couldn't cum though, his hand was wet with precum, and he'd nearly torn his throat with his moans, but for some reason it wasn't happening. 

It wasn't until his mom let out a really hard moan, and Clive followed up, audibly cumming. Luke felt like he could feel it inside of him again, filling him up and dripping down his legs-

Clive's love-

Luke listened to the sound of his mom snoring, and Clive wrapping her up in the blankets. He usually gave her something to help her go unconscious at night, she'd been stressed with work lately, so Clive had been helping her "unwind" any way he could. 

They had so much sex, Luke thought his mom wouldn't be that type, but he was so fucking  _ wrong _ .

His door opened, and he looked up at Clive, who was nowhere near tired. 

" _ Your turn~ _ " 

**Author's Note:**

> Clive: (fucking Luke's mom) yea- take it  
> Luke: (opens the door) my turn!  
> Brenda: get out!  
> Luke: MY TURN!


End file.
